In The Morning
by Ai Kimidori
Summary: Sakura tidak harus menghadapinya, dia hanya perlu menghindar, meng-hin-da-ri-nya. Tapi jika harus seperti itu, sanggupkah Sakura tidak melihatnya seharian? Fic pertama saya.. Chapter 2 is Update! Mind to Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari selalu menjadi saat terindah dalam hidupku..

.

**In The Morning**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Sinar dari lampu jalanan yang menembus celah fentilasi kamar mungil itu sedikit menerangi ruang kamar yang gelap memungkinkan Haruno Sakura melihat semua benda yang ada dalam kamarnya walau dalam keadaan remang. Lemari yang bersatu dengan tembok kamar, rak besar yang disesaki oleh berbagai macam jenis buku di seberang ruangan, lukisan pohon sakura yang tergantung di tembok, meja lebar berkaki pendek yang digeser ke dekat pintu, jendela besar, serta jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu gesernya yang sekarang menunjukkan sudah tengah malam sebih sedikit dan Sakura belum juga dapat menutup kembali mata emeraldnya. Berkali-kali dia membolak balik tubuhnya diatas futon tebal yang terhampar di bawahnya tetapi tidak sedikit pun membantunya untuk lebih nyaman dan mengantuk. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Sakura terbangun sepanjang malam ini karena mimpi-mimpi yang tidak jelas yang mengganggunya, dia merasa sangat lelah tetapi matanya tak dapat menutup kembali walau sekejap pun, kepalanya berdenyut sakit seakan baru saja dihantam dengan tongkat kayu besar.

.

.

Sakura menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher kemudian menghela nafas. Sakura tahu betul mengapa ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Kepalanya yang terus-menerus memikirkan banyak hal yang membuat kepalanya terasa sangat penuh dan sakit yang mengakibatkan dia mengalami ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal berupa masalah yang serasa bisa membunuhnya jika dia tidak segera mencari cara untuk menyelesaikannya.

.

.

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya, mereka ulang kejadian yang begitu menyesakkan dada setiap kali memikirkannya. Semua gambaran masa lalunya terlintas dengan cepat dalam kepalanya. Mata emeraldnya tiba-tiba panas dan meneteskan sebutir air mata yang meluncur cepat di pipinya, hanya sebutir air mata. Sakura tak bisa menagis lagi, dia sudah menumpahkan terlalu banyak air mata. Kini dia sudah berada diambang batasnya, dimana kesediahnnya tak bisa lagi diwakili olah air mata. Sakura meremas selimutnya dengan erat untuk menghilangkan sedikit sesak di dadanya yang makin bertambah. Dunia ini telah runtuh baginya, tak ada lagi yang berharga untuk diperjuangkan. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah sangat lelah, dia tak tahan lagi dengan semuanya. Yang membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang hanyalah karena rasa sayangnya pada Otousan dan Okasannya.

.

.

Sakura merasakan tetesan air hujan mengenai atap diatasnya, semakin lama semakin deras, suara air hujan yang jatuh mengenai atap, jendela, dan benda apapun itu selalu membuatnya lebih tenang, perasaan tenang itu perlahan-lahan membantunya menutup mata emeraldnya, Sakura akhirnya tertidur kembali.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan mata sembab dan rasa sakit dikepalanya akibat kurang tidur semalam. ia menggosok matanya lembut kemudian memijat pelipisnya secara perlahan dan berharap sakit dikepalanya akan berkurang. Lampu jalan di luar rumahnya telah padam dan menyisakan kamar yang remang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sakura untuk bangun pagi lebih awal dari yang seharusnya karena sejak kecil Sakura sudah dilatih oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk itu. Sakura dengan perlahan keluar dari selimut yang membungkusnya, berjalan menuju jendela besar di kamarnya dan membukanya lebar. Membiarkan udara segar memasuki kamarnya. Dihirupnya aroma pegunungan pagi yang segar dan sangat disukainya sambil menatap jejeran pegunungan yang dilatarbelakangi langit biru tua pucat, '_matahari sebentar lagi terbit_', pikirnya. Hari ini Sakura bersekolah setelah libur akhir pekan. Sebagian dirinya sangat tidak ingin pergi kesekolah dan bertemu dengan _dia_ saat ini, Sakura belum siap, ah.. sebetulnya Sakura tidak akan pernah siap menghadapinya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan segera menghilangkan ide itu dari kepalannya, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dicerca oleh pertanyaan menyusahkan dari Okasannya jika ia memilih tinggal di rumah hari ini. Lagi pula Sakura tidak harus menghadapi_nya_, dia hanya perlu menghindar, meng-hin-da-ri-nya. Tapi jika harus seperti itu, sanggupkah Sakura tidak melihat_nya_ seharian? Berbagai emosi yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya dengan keras dan kembali membuat dada Sakura berdecit sakit. Sakura menutup matanya dan menghirup udara pagi itu lagi beberapa kali untuk menenangkan dirinya kemudian bergegas merapikan _futon_ yang ia gunakan ke dalam lemari gersernya, mengambil handuk yang terlipat rapi di samping rak bukunya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Sakura sampai disekolah lebih cepat dari yang direncanakannya. Dengan sangat pelan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dan setengah berharap agar saat ini kelasnya sudah penuh dan dia tak perlu menghabiskan senin paginya dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Walau dia tahu hal itu akan sangat mustahil terjadi karena teman kelasnya adalah anak-anak yang paling malas seangkatan.

.

.

Saat Sakura menengok perlahan harapannya benar-benar tidak terwujud. Kelasnya masih kosong dan hanya ada seorang pemuda yang tengah menikmati tidur paginya. Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik kuning dan memakai jaket orange di atas baju seragamnya. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang pernah menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya, pemuda yang sepenuh hati dicintainya, pemuda yang mengabaikannya, pemuda yang membuatnya bahagia dan terluka dalam waktu yang sama dan pemuda yang menyebabkan semua masalah yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang, pemuda itu Uzumaki Naruto. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat hati Sakura seperti diremas-remas. Dan sekarang Sakura harus menghabiskan paginya di kelas yang kosong berdua, hanya berdua dengannya, dengan Uzumaki Naruto tanpa saling bicara seperti dua orang yang berasal dari planet yang berbeda? Akhhh, Kami... Sakura tak akan tahan...

.

.

Sakura memejamkan mata emeraldnya dan menarik nafas, memaksa kakinya melangkah menuju bangkunya dan berusaha duduk tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, memeluk tas pink kesayangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke tas itu, berharap dengan begitu dia akan menghilang.

.

.

.

_Konnichiwaaa.._

_Ini fic pertama yang saya buat. Jadi harap dimaklumi bahasa, plot, dan ide ceritanya yang luar biasa hancur.. (_ _)_

_._

_._

_Walau pun gitu, makasih udah baca fic saya.. Saya harap senpai-senpai dan teman-teman mw ngasih saran ataupun kritik.. So, review please?^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura memejamkan mata emeraldnya dan menarik nafas, memaksa kakinya melangkah menuju bangkunya dan berusaha duduk tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, memeluk tas pink kesayangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke tas itu, berharap dengan begitu dia akan menghilang._

.

.

**In The Morning**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pagi ini, adalah pagi yang benar-benar indah, sinar matahari sedikit terhalang oleh helaian-helaian awan putih tipis sehingga memberikan efek jingga dilangit yang masih berwarna biru buram. Angin berhembus perlahan menerbangkan bau embun dari pegunungan yang mengelilingi desa Konohagakure. Tetapi suasana yang indah ini tampaknya tak dapat mencerahkan perasaan gadis berambut pink yang tengah duduk dengan mata terpejam rapat yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tas yang ia peluk. Jemarinya bertemu dan mulai bertautan erat. Kakinya bergerak resah dibawah meja. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil seakan ia tengah berada dipertengahan musim dingin tanpa mengenakan sehelai jaket pun. Haruno Sakura benar-benar ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Sekarang, ia berada didalam kelas bersama Naruto, orang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya. Ia tak ingin terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatnya serba salah ini.

.

Sejujurnya, Sakura sangat merindukan saat berdua dengan Naruto seperti pagi ini. Hanya berdua dengannya dikelas ini, berharap mereka dapat kembali duduk bersama menunggu matahari terbit dengan sempurna sambil berbagi cerita, tertawa bersama, saling mendukung dan meyemangati satu sama lain. Hanya saja, harapan Sakura ini tak akan terjadi, bahkan mustahil terjadi. Walau mereka berdua begitu dekat Sakura merasa pada saat yang bersamaan terasa sangat jauh satu sama lain. Jemari Sakura makin erat tertaut dan semakin menekan tas yang dipeluknya kearah wajahnya. Sakura mengerang kesal. Situasi seperti ini selalu membuat hatinya tercabik antara bahagia setengah mati dan resah setengah mati. Pemuda itu benar-benar seperti pedang bermata dua baginya. Naruto membahagiakan dan menyakitinya dalam satu waktu.

.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia berusaha mengusir dilema yang tiba-tiba memasuki kepalanya itu. Sakura kemudian menarik nafas panjang dengan sangat pelan dan menghebuskannya lewat mulut mungilnya berkali-kali. Sakura berusaha untuk mengeluarkan semua perasaan aneh yang mulai menggerogotinya bersama nafas yang ia keluarkan dan kemudian memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkannya. Ini sudah terjadi beberapa bulan dan ia harus _segera_ terbiasa.

.

Sakura menggeser sedikit tas yang sedang dipeluknya untuk mendapat sedikit celah yang dapat digunakannya untuk melihat pemuda itu, memastikan ia masih tertidur. Hari ini adalah hari piketnya dan Sakura akan sangat senang dapat membersihkan kelas sementara Naruto masih tertidur lelap sehingga ia tak perlu menguras tenaga dan emosi yang ia miliki diawal, Ia masih tidak kuat menghadapinya. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di belakang kelas, tak mau mengmbil resiko mendapat pidato pagi dari wali kelasnya. Sakura meletakkan tasnya di laci dan berjalan perlahan ke sudut kelas untuk mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu ruang kelas itu dengan cepat tetapi tanpa membuat suara yang berarti.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Sakura masih saja duduk dibangkunya melihat teman-temannya berlalu-lalang didepannya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang ia lihat. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa pagi ini dia membersihkan kelas tanpa membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto..

mengingat namanya membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kesudut kiri depan kelasnya untuk menari-cari sosok Naruto yang telah terbangun dan sekarang tengah tertawa dengan Nara Shikamaru, teman kelasnya yang jenius dan memiliki rambut yang menyerupai nanas. Dan dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya kembali dan tersenyum kecil diantara rambut pinknya yang menjuntai. Melihat Naruto sekilas saja dapat menerbangkan Sakura kelangit tertinggi. Akan tetapi, setelah sadar dia tak boleh berharap lagi, senyumnya memudar, sinar dimata emeraldnya meredup.

.

Sakura kembali menarik nafas panjang dan menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti guratan meja dihadapannya, tatapannya pun mengikuti pergerakan tangannya di atas meja. Kejadian pagi ini memaksanya untuk mengingat masalah sesungguhnya, masalah yang tak bisa diselesaikannya, masalah yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri sampai sekarang hingga terasa hampir membunuhnya. Sakura telah berusaha keras untuk memecahkan semua hal yang mengganggu hidupnya saat ini. Akan tetapi setiap kali ia mencoba ia hanya akan berakhir dengan dada yang terasa sesak yang memaksa air matanya untuk keluar lagi. Sakura juga memilih untuk menyimpanya sendiri. Sakura tak ingin terlihat sedih dihadapan Otou-san dan Okaa-sannya karena hal ini sehingga berusaha keras untuk selalu ceria dihadapan mereka. Ia benar-benar tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, mereka sudah punya masalah masing-masing dan Sakura tak ingin menambah beban mereka. Lagi pula, rasa khawatir mereka cuma akan memperbanyak rasa sesak didadanya. Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bento yang dibawanya dan mulai memakannya. Ia hampir tak bisa merasakan rasa masakan Okaa-sannya karena pikiran yang berkeliaran dalam kepalanya.

.

Tepukan dikepalanya memaksa Sakura bangun dari khayalannya. Saat melihat sosok dihadapannya, ia tersenyum. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat sedari kecilnya sudah berdiri disampingnya. Sahabat terbaik yang bisa dimilikinya sekarang.

.

"Konnichiwa Sakura", katanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Sakura berdecak kagum melihat sahabatnya. Ino begitu cantik dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis, mata aqua marinenya yang indah, rambut pirangnya yang sangat panjang, dan bentuk tubuhnya yang proposional.

.

"Inoo. Bisakah kau menyapaku dengan cara yang lebih baik selain menepuk kepalaku? kau membuatku kaget setengah mati" kata Sakura sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Lagi pula, dari mana saja kau sepanjang pagi ini, hah?"

"Hahaha, jangan marah seperti itu Sakura aku tidak menepuknya dengan keras. Dan, Hehe, itu rahasia.." katanya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya dibalas dengan tatapan galak oleh Sakura. "eh, Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu sudah dengar?"

.

"Kalau ini tentang gosip murahan yang baru saja kau dapatkan, maaf.. aku tak tertarik mendengarnya", kata Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Masih sedikit jengkel dengan Ino yang berusaha berkelit menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Ayolah, kau hanya perlu mendengarnya saja. Oke?"

.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan memakan bentonya yang masih tersisa seperempat bagian lagi. Sakura sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ino akan menceritakan semua gosip yang ia dapatkan dan itu bisa memakan waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat ahli dalam mencari berita tentang seluruh hal yang dianggapnya menarik tentang semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini. Biasanya Sakura akan membiarkannya berceloteh sendiri tanpa menyela berita panjangnya dan hanya merespon dengan kata seadanya. Tapi untuk saat ini Sakura benar-benar tidak mood untuk mendengar. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak tertarik dengan masalah orang lain.

.

Sakura menatap Ino yang ada dihadapannya.

"Gomen Ino-chan. Aku sedang tak berselera mendengarkan pidatomu. Kau bisa bercerita ke gadis lain di kelas ini..." Suara Sakura perlahan menghilang matanya tak lagi tertuju pada Ino, tetapi terpaku pada sesuatu di belakangnya. Mata emerald sakura sedikit membesar, inilah alasan mengapa mengapa ia enggan kesekolah hari ini. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian dengan cepat membereskan kotak bentonya.

.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?", tanya Ino saat Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Apa kau marah? Hei, Sakura.. Ada apa denganmu? Sakura?". Ino menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, Sakura mengadah menatap Ino. Ino tersentak, genggamannya mengendor. Ino tidak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Sakura sebelumnya, wajah itu, seakan menahan kesedihan yang sangat besar akan tetapi dengan cepat beganti dengan senyuman Sakura yang biasa walau tak sepenuhnya dapat menutupi kesedihannya.

.

"Aku perlu ke toilet sebentar", terdengar suara lirih Sakura. Ino tahu Sakura tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi ia melepas genggamannya. Ino mengerti, sakura butuh sendiri dan pada waktunya pasti Sakura akan memberitahu semuanya.

.

"Cepat kembali, pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Jangan buat aku khawatir". Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk, ia sadar bahwa Ino sahabatnya mengerti apa yang diinginkannya sekarang, bahwa ia sedang ingin sendiri.

.

Sakura kemudian berbalik dan berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju pintu dan berjalan dikoridor dengan cepat. Sakura tak tahu harus kemana. Yang ada dikepalanya sekarang hanyalah ingin segera keluar dari kelas itu secepat dan sejauh mungkin. Sebelum rasa sesak didadanya memuncak dan mendesak air matanya untuk jatuh.

.

TBC

.

_._

_Konnichiwaa.._

_Chapter II akhirnya update._

_Saya minta maaf karena updatenya lamaaaaa banget, bukannya mau berkelit tapi tiga bulan belakangan ini saya lagi sibuk buat persiapan Ujian Nasional tanggal 15 April nanti. Gomen, gomennasai.. T_T_

_Buat semua yang udah comment dan baca chapter I fic saya ini saya ucapin makasih, maksih banyak yaa. ^^_

_Saya nggak nyangka, fic saya ini banyak dapat tanggapan baik dari senpai-senpai dan teman-teman semua. Nah, untuk itu chapter II ini saya buat khusus untuk _Chooteisha Yori, Mistic Shadow, sasa-hime, naruto lover, Guest, Lily Purple Lily, dan Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi _makasih untuk review dan terutama semangatnya._

_Walau plot dan bahasanya agak rancuh, saya harap chapter ini nggak ngecewain kalian semua.. So, review again please?^^_


End file.
